Plan B - Shiketsu
by Spytadofu
Summary: A pesar de todo su esfuerzo por ingresar a la prestigiosa academia de héroes U.A. Midoriya Izuku desaprobó el examen, por lo que no tuvo más alternativa que usar el plan B... Shiketsu.
1. 1

**Capítulo 1**

Midoriya Izuku, un chico inteligente, amable y de buen corazón. Desde pequeño siempre ha soñado con convertirse en un gran héroe, capaz de salvar a todos con una sonrisa al igual que su ídolo, All Might, el símbolo de la paz y héroe número 1.

Lamentablemente, la vida siempre te pondrá obstáculos con la finalidad de superarlos y cumplir tus sueños. Este fue el caso de Izuku, quien, con solo 4 años, le dijeron que no podía ser un héroe debido a que era un quirkless.

A pesar de la falta de apoyo por parte de su familia y las burlas del resto, Izuku no se rindió. Lleno de coraje y valor, nunca agachó la cabeza ante los demás que le decían que era un inútil y que se rindiera.

Los años pasaron y ahora Izuku, de 14 años, se encontraba limpiando una playa. Todo esto como parte de su entrenamiento para heredar el OFA, un poder que sería dado por la persona que más admira, All Might.

Debido al valor que tuvo para salvar a su ex-amigo, Bakugō Katsuki, de un villano, All Might lo reconoció como alguien digno de ser su sucesor.

Esta noticia hizo llorar a Izuku, no de tristeza sino de felicidad... Felicidad al saber que su ídolo apoyaba su sueño.

**U-un poco más **-dijo Izuku mientras empujaba unas llantas enormes-

Han pasado cerca de 9 meses desde que empezó el entrenamiento. Durante este tiempo, Izuku se esforzó al máximo tanto física como mentalmente, con el objetivo de entrar a la U.A. una de las mejores academias de héroes.

**¿Cómo vas, Midoriya-shounen? **-preguntó All Might, quien estaba en su forma esquelética-

**Oh, All Might. Ya casi termino esta parte de la playa **-contestó mientras se secaba la cara- **Estoy seguro de que terminaré antes del examen de la U.A.**

Luego de esa conversación, Izuku continuó con la limpieza.  
Después de un par de horas, terminó la limpieza de la parte que le tocaba hoy, por lo que se despidió de A.M. y se fue a casa.

**Okaa-san, ya llegué **-dijo Izuku mientras cerraba la puerta principal-

**Hola, cariño **-saludó Inko- **Lávate las manos para que puedas cenar. Hoy preparé katsudon**

Midoriya Inko, madre de Izuku. Ella siempre ha estado con Izuku en cada momento de su vida. Desde que le dijeron que su hijo no podía ser un héroe debido a que era un quirkless, ella se sentía culpable. Por esa razón, ella siempre se ha estado disculpando con Izuku... Sin saber que lo único que quería él, era su apoyo y que le dijera que podía convertirse en un héroe.

**No gracias, no tengo hambre **-respondió Izuku mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño-

**P-pero ¿no es tu plato favorito? **-preguntó sorprendida-

**Lo es, pero no tengo ganas de comer **-fue lo último que dijo-

Inko había notado que, durante los últimos meses la personalidad de Izuku estaba cambiando. Ahora era pocas las veces en que él le hablaba.

Y eso era cierto, poco a poco, Midoriya Izuku estaba cambiando y eso fue notado por todos los que lo conocían.

Si pudieran decir cómo es el Izuku actual, sería: más serio, dejó de murmurar, evitaba cualquier contacto con los demás, siempre leía un libro distinto en clase, las burlas ya no le hacían efecto, ignoraba completamente a Bakugō... Era muy distinto al antiguo Izuku.

Uno de los profesores al ver el cambio, decidió preguntarle el motivo de esto, pero solo recibió una respuesta que jamás esperó recibir.

**"Por favor, no se meta en mis problemas... Sería tonto que finja que ahora le preocupa un alumno sin quirk como yo"**

**[…]**

Luego del refrescante baño, Izuku se dirigió a su habitación para seguir con su entrenamiento.

**Ahhh, cada día falta poco para el examen **-dijo Izuku mientras hacía pesas-

El peliverde había decidido enfocarse plenamente en el examen de la U.A. por lo que decidió ignorar todo lo demás que no era de ayuda.

Él estaba al tanto de su pequeño cambio de personalidad, pero sabía que, si quería cumplir sus sueños, esto era algo necesario.

**Izuku, ¿podemos hablar? **-preguntó Inko-

Ella había entrado al cuarto de Izuku para después sentarse en la cama.

**De qué quieres hablar, okaa-san **-dijo Izuku, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo-

**Es sobre la U.A **-habló Inko- **Sé que esa es tu meta, pero no has pensado en tener una alternativa en caso de que falles... Lo digo porque no sé si puedas ingresar**

Ante esas palabras, Izuku solo apretó sus puños...

_**¿Cuándo será el día en que me puedas apoyar?**_ -pensó Izuku- **No** **te preocupes...** **Ahora sí me disculpas, quisiera que te vayas para seguir entrenando**

**S-sí, lamento haberte interrumpido **-dijo tristemente para después irse-

Izuku se acostó en su cama para pensar.

**Un plan B... **-susurró-

Rápidamente se levantó y empezó a buscar información de diferentes academias de héroes que tenga una popularidad y prestigio similar a la U.A.

No tardó mucho en encontrar que la única academia con el prestigio similar a la U.A. era Shiketsu.

Al ir investigando más sobre esta academia, Izuku se enteró que su examen era 1 mes después del examen de la U.A... Con un poco de duda y por el consejo de su madre, separó una vacante para dar el examen.

**Si en todo caso apruebo el examen de la U.A. cancelaré la vacante **-dijo mientras continuaba entrenando- **Estoy seguro de que lograré ingresar a la U.A.**

**[…]**

El mes que restaba había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora Izuku se encontraba en la cima de los restos de basura que había logrado limpiar en estos 10 meses.

Justo en ese momento, A.M. llegó y vio con sorpresa como su sucesor no solo cumplió con la parte del entrenamiento, sino también limpió más allá de lo establecido.

**¡AAAAHHHH! **-gritó Izuku al ver lo que había logrado-

Poco a poco Izuku se fue desplomando, ocasionando que A.M. en su forma super, lo atrapara.

**Lo has hecho bien, Midoriya-shounen **-habló A.M. mientras soltaba a Izuku-

**Gracias All Might **-respondió Izuku-

**Debo decir que desde el primer día que inició el entrenamiento, hasta hoy, tu cuerpo ha sufrido varios cambios significativos** -dijo A.M.- **Has desarrollado músculos, tus rasgos faciales han cambiado y ni hablar de tu aumento de estatura**

**S-sí, me siento mucho mejor **-respondió-

**Solo hemos alcanzado el espejismo más lejano del camino que te espera **-habló A.M.- **¡Pero ahora eres un buque de alta fidelidad!**

**Tú fuiste tan lejos por mí, All Might **-dijo Izuku mientras derramaba lágrimas- **Fuiste la primera persona que me apoyó en mi sueño y de verdad... ¡Me siento muy agradecido!**

**Vamos, vamos. Creí que habías dejado de ser un llorón **-habló A.M. mientras calmaba a Izuku- **¡Ahora es hora de tu recompensa, Midoriya Izuku!**

El símbolo de la paz se quitó un cabello y se lo dio a Izuku.

**Sabes lo que dicen, ¿verdad?... Hay una diferencia entre aquellos con lo que naces por suerte... ¡Y aquellos que has ganado con tus esfuerzos!** -continuó hablando- **Mira al frente y siéntete orgulloso... Este es el poder que has conseguido con todas las de la ley, Midoriya-shounen**

Me alegro de que ese villano me hubiera atacado. Gracias a él, All Might confía en mí, un chico sin nada especial, para que sea su sucesor.

**Ahora cómete esto **-dijo mientras le daba un pelo-

**¿Eh? **-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Izuku-

**Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Esta es la forma más rápida por la que puedo pasar mi ADN **-habló mientras lo obligaba a comerse el pelo-

**[…]**

Faltaba tan solo unos minutos para el inicio del examen de la U.A.

Después de haberse tragado el cabello de All Might, Izuku llegó justo a tiempo a la academia.

_**Lo conseguí... Lastimosamente no tuve tiempo a probar que clase de quirk fue el que me dio All Might **_-pensó-

Mientras Izuku iba caminando hasta la puerta principal, se encontró con Bakugō.

**Vete a la mierda, Deku **-dijo con rabia al ver a Izuku-

Izuku lo ignoró y siguió su camino para poder rendir el examen escrito.

**[…]**

Luego del examen escrito, el cual fue sencillo para Izuku, siguió el examen práctico.

En uno de los auditorios, fueron reunidos todos los participantes mientras que Present Mic explicaba en qué consistía el examen, pero fue interrumpido por un chico con anteojos.

**Perdone, ¡¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?! **-gritó-

**¡NO!** -respondió P.M. para continuar con su explicación-

Sin más alternativa, el chico tomó asiento avergonzado para continuar escuchando la explicación.

_**Robots de 1, 2 y 3 puntos... Y el 0 punto, el cual debo evitar **_-pensó Izuku-

**¡Ahora vayamos al evento principal! ¡PLUS ULTRA! **-finalizó P.M.-

Una vez concluyó la explicación del examen práctico, Izuku se dirigió al punto que le asignaron.

**Es demasiado grande **-comentó uno de los participantes-

**Esto podría ser toda la ciudad. ¡¿Cómo puede un sitio como este, existir en el campus?! **-gritó sorprendido otro estudiante-

_**Ya casi es hora de que esto comience, y aún no he podido descubrir qué clase de quirk puedo usar **_-pensó Izuku con preocupación-

**[¡Y EMPIEZA!] **-se escuchó desde un altavoz-

Ante lo dicho por P.M. todos los participantes quedaron confundidos sin saber qué hacer.

**[¿Qué pasa? No hay tiempo en un combate de verdad... ¡Vamos, vamos! ESTO YA COMENZÓ]**

Acto seguido, todos los participantes comenzaron a correr con la esperanza de conseguir los suficientes puntos para aprobar el examen.

Sin tampoco quedarse atrás, Izuku corrió pensando en una manera de derrotar a los robots.

**[…]**

El examen práctico ya estaba llegando a su fin y Midoriya Izuku no había conseguido ningún punto.

Intentó de muchas maneras despertar el One For All, pero no lo consiguió. Además, que cada vez que estaba cerca de un robot, había alguien que se le adelantaba y lo derrotaba.

_**Maldita sea. Si esto sigue así, voy a reprobar el examen **_-pensó con frustración-

Aun viendo la manera de conseguir puntos, el enorme robot de 0 puntos apareció.

**Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sigo teniendo 0 punto **-dijo mientras también trataba de huir-

Todos los participantes comenzaron a alejarse del robot, ya que les era imposible derrotarlos. Pero nadie se dio cuenta que una chica de cabello castaño se había atorado por culpa de los escombros, excepto por Izuku.

Él no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarla. Rápidamente corrió hasta el robot, sintiendo que una gran cantidad de energía se concentraba en sus piernas.

De un gran salto, llegó a la altura de robot, para después concentrar la energía en su brazo y darle un fuerte golpe.

**¡SMAAAAASH! **-gritó Izuku-

Todos los participantes miraron con atención y sorpresa, como Izuku había destruido por completo el 0 punto.

En cambio, Izuku estaba que la pasaba mal. Sentía un gran dolor en ambas piernas y en el brazo, pero eso no era todo... No sabía cómo iba hacer para aterrizar.

_**Mierda. Así que esto es el poder de All Might... Si que duele un montón **_-pensó Izuku, quien poco a poco se acercaba al suelo-

Mientras que él se ponía a analizar su nuevo poder y buscar la manera de no quedar hecho puré, la misma chica que estaba atrapada, le dio una bofetada, que, con el uso de su quirk, pudo ayudarlo.

**L-liberar **-dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos-

Una vez en el piso, Izuku trató de cualquier manera conseguir puntos, pero...

**[¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!] **-gritó P.M.-

Fue demasiado tarde. Midoriya Izuku no había conseguido ningún punto… Había fracasado.


	2. 2

**Capítulo 2**

Luego de haber salvado a la chica de pelo castaño, Recovery Girl, enfermera de la U.A, curó a Izuku.

Mientras los participantes se asombraban de la increíble fuerza de Izuku, él se alejó con la cabeza gacha, después de todo él no había conseguido ningún punto… Había fracasado.

**[…]**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el día del examen. Hasta ahora, Izuku no había recibido los resultados de la U.A. ni tampoco consiguió comunicarse con All Might.

**Cariño debes comer **-dijo Inko al observar la mirada triste de su hijo-

**S-sí. Lo siento **-contestó Izuku sonriendo tristemente-

Ahora ambos se encontraban almorzando, esperando impacientemente el resultado del examen de admisión.

Un par de horas pasaron para que al fin pueda llegar la carta de los resultados.

Una vez que Inko le entregó la carta, Izuku se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre.

**[Probando, probando...]**

Desde un transmisor, se proyectó la imagen de All Might, quien parecía un poco triste.

**[Midoriya-shounen, discúlpame por no haberme puesto en contacto contigo. He tenido mucho trabajo con el papeleo. Seguro que ya te has dado cuenta, pero me he convertido en el nuevo profesor de la U.A]**

**[Lo hiciste excelente en las pruebas escritas, pero en las habilidades prácticas tienes un 0]**

**[Esta vez tengo que ser yo el que te dé las malas noticias, pero... Midoriya Izuku, desaprobaste el examen de admisión... Lo siento...]**

Esas palabras dejaron a Izuku sin habla. Pequeñas lágrimas caían al saber que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano... No importó lo mucho que se esforzó, no fue suficiente.

**[Pero no deberías sentirte del todo mal... Gracias a ti, la chica que salvaste no sufrió ningún daño...]**

**[Verás, en el examen práctico hubo otro sistema de calificación, los puntos de rescate... Tu asombrosa acción fue vista por los jueces del examen, quienes te otorgaron puntos, pero no los suficientes para poder aprobar]**

**[Aun así hay otra posibilidad, sugirieron que, en base a tu puntaje en el examen práctico, puedes asistir a la U.A. pero para el departamento de estudios generales]**

**[La decisión es tuya, Midoriya-shounen...]**

Después de lo dicho por All Might la transmisión finalizó.  
Izuku agarró el transmisor y lo rompió debido a la tristeza y frustración.

**Maldita sea... Lo sabía... Claro que fallé, pero... **-dijo Izuku mientras lloraba-

Levantándose de su silla, se dirigió a su cama y enterró su cabeza en su almohada para evitar que su madre lo escuche llorar, pero no lo logró.

**Cariño, ¿puedo entrar? **-preguntó Inko desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió entrar encontrándose a su hijo cubriendo su cara con una almohada mientras lloraba. Se sentó en la cama junto a Izuku y le acarició la cabeza.

**Y-yo fallé okaa-san **-Izuku levantó su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos rojos debido al llanto- **No pude ingresar al curso de héroes**

Inko abrazó a su hijo para que pudiera desahogarse.

Después de algunos minutos, Izuku se tranquilizó u le comentó a Inko sobre los resultados de la prueba.

**... Así que te han dado la oportunidad de ingresar al departamento de estudios generales **-dijo Inko, procesando toda la información que le había dado Izuku-

Izuku había evitado decirle a su madre sobre el OFA y All Might, solo mencionó que su quirk despertó durante el examen de la U.A.

Inko quería llevar mañana a su hijo al doctor para saber más sobre el tardío despertar de su quirk, pero él le mintió diciéndole que en la enfermería de la U.A. ya habían hecho los exámenes necesarios.

**Si, pero no es lo mismo que el curso de héroes **-respondió-

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Inko habló.

**Izuku, yo quiero disculparme contigo **-dijo tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas-

**Okaa-san, yo... **-Izuku trató de hablar, pero fue callado por su madre-

**Sé muy bien que no te he apoyado en tus sueños, pero lo hice porque tenía miedo... Tenía miedo de que te sucediera algo... **-continuó hablando mientras derramaba lágrimas- **Me aterraba la simple idea de perderte... Perderte como perdí a tu padre... Pero sé que te he fallado tanto a ti como a él... Por esa razón quiero que me perdones... Perdóname por ser una madre que no te apoyó... Te juro que, a partir de hoy, te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes...**

Izuku solo abrazó a su madre... Tal vez él había malentendido a su madre. La razón era por el pensamiento de perderlo... Así como perdió a su padre años atrás.

**No tienes nada de que disculparte okaa-san... Tú eres la mejor del mundo y eso jamás va a cambiar **-respondió Izuku mientras derramaba lágrimas-

Después que se tranquilizaron, recibió un mensaje de A.M diciéndole que lo esperaba en la playa para poder hablar.

Alistándose, le dijo a Inko que saldría un rato para despejarse y pensar en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Tiempo después, Izuku llegó a la playa, encontrándose con All Might en su forma normal.

**Hola Midoriya-shounen **-saludó un poco apenado-

**All Might... Te fallé... No pude ingresar al curso de héroes... Y-yo, tal vez deberías... **-Izuku comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-

Este fue interrumpido debido a un golpe de All Might, dejándolo desconcertado.

**¿Q-qué...? **-preguntó mientras se acariciaba la mejilla-

**¡No me digas que te estás rindiendo debido a un fracaso! **-gritó A.M. mientras se transformaba- **Esto es parte de la vida... Y tu deber es aprender de ellos para no volverlos a cometer**

Izuku lo escuchaba atentamente mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

**Al igual que tú, yo también fracasé muchas veces, pero no por esa razón me rendí... Dime Midoriya-shounen, ¿te rendiste cuando te dijeron que eras un quirkless? ¿te rendiste debido a todas las burlas que recibiste? ¿te rendiste cuando el villano atrapó a tu compañero? ¿te rendiste cuando la chica estaba en peligro? **-preguntó A.M.-

**No. ¡Nunca lo hice! **-respondió sollozando-

**Entonces, ¡ahora no es momento de rendirse!... Tú quieres ser un héroe, ¿cierto?... Demuéstralo jurándome que no importa qué situación sea, nunca te vas a rendir **-habló tratando de motivar a Izuku-

**Lo juro **-dijo Izuku-

**¿Qué? No te oigo **-respondió A.M.-

**¡LO JURO! **-gritó Izuku con todas su fuerzas-

**JAJAJA. ASÍ ME GUSTA **-dijo volviendo a su forma normal- **Bien, ¿qué es lo que has pensado a partir de ahora?**

**Daré el examen de admisión de Shiketsu **-respondió Izuku mientras se secaba sus lágrimas- **Y si no logró ingresar, supongo que aceptaré la oferta de irme a estudios generales... Quizás pueda hacer méritos para entrar al curso de héroes**

**Shiketsu... Escuché sobre esa preparatoria... Si no me equivoco, se encuentra al oeste. Además, tiene un prestigio similar que la U.A. **-comentó All Might- **Un viejo amigo mío trabaja ahí**

**El examen es dentro de tres semanas, por lo que tengo poco tiempo para aprender a utilizar el One For All **-habló con determinación-

**Hablando sobre eso, ¿cómo te va con el quirk? **-preguntó All Might-

**Solo un puñetazo o una patada es suficiente para destruir mi cuerpo **-respondió mientras recordaba su dolorosa experiencia-

**Yo también me debo disculpar contigo sobre eso, Midoriya-shounen... No te expliqué bien el funcionamiento del quirk, además del límite de tiempo que tuvimos nos impidió seguir **-habló apenado All Might mientras agachaba su cabeza-

**N-no tienes que disculparte All Might... **-dijo Izuku mientras movía las manos nerviosamente-

**En 3 semanas es tu examen de admisión en Shiketsu, por lo que el tiempo es corto para que aprendas a utilizar correctamente el OFA **-continuó hablando A.M.- **Por esa razón, creo que necesitamos la ayuda de mi antiguo maestro... Gran Torino**


	3. 3

**Capítulo 3**

**En 3 semanas es tu examen de admisión en Shiketsu, por lo que el tiempo es corto para que aprendas a utilizar correctamente el One For All **-continuó hablando All Might- **Por esa razón, creo que necesitamos la ayuda de mi antiguo maestro... Gran Torino**

**¿Gran Torino?** -preguntó Izuku-

A pesar de que sabía mucho sobre héroes y quirks, Izuku nunca había oído ese nombre antes.

**Él anteriormente enseñó en la U.A durante un año... Ese hombre fue mi profesor particular** -explicó All Might- **Gran Torino también sabe sobre el quirk**

**Así que hay más personas que saben sobre este quirk **-susurró Izuku-

**Gran Torino fue muy amigo mío y de mi predecesora... Se retiró hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no recuerdo hace cuantos años ocurrió **-siguió explicando mientras sacaba su teléfono- **Lo contactaré inmediatamente para saber cuándo podrá venir**

**¿No lo va a llamar? **-preguntó Izuku al ver que su héroe le estaba enviando un mensaje-

**P-prefiero que sea por mensaje de texto **-contestó nerviosamente-

Cuando All Might terminó de enviarle un mensaje a Gran Torino, no tardó ni un minuto en recibir una respuesta... Y así, ambos estuvieron enviándose mensajes por unos 5 minutos.

**Buenas noticias Midoriya-shounen, Gran Torino vendrá mañana para iniciar tu entrenamiento **-contó All Might mientras guardaba su teléfono- **Debes sentirte afortunado, el grandioso All Might y su maestro te entrenarán personalmente**

**S-sí **-respondió Izuku-

**Será mejor que vayas a casa. Ya se está haciendo tarde **-dijo All Might- **Mañana te enviaré un mensaje para reunirnos con mi maestro**

**Si All Might... En verdad, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí **-dijo con sinceridad, derramando algunas lágrimas-

**Jajaja. No hay problema, Midoriya-shounen... Recuerda, nunca debes rendirte... Nos vemos mañana **-fue lo último All Might antes de alejarse de Izuku-

Sin nada más que hacer, Izuku regresó a su casa para hablar con su madre acerca de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

**[...]**

***Al día siguiente***

Gracias a las palabras de su madre y de All Might, Izuku pudo despertar con una mejor actitud de lo que esperaba.

Sabiendo que tenía que ir a la escuela, se alistó, desayunó junto a su madre y salió de casa. Muchos minutos después, llegó a la secundaria, entró a su salón y se sentó.

A tan solo unos minutos de iniciar las clases, Izuku rogaba para que nadie se le acercara, pero...

**Oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí... El fracasado de Deku** -dijo Bakugō mientras se acercaba a Izuku junto a dos chicos-

Izuku lo miró de reojo y suspiró. Hasta el día de hoy no entendía porque Bakugō lo odiaba, a tal punto que le aconsejó que se suicidara... ¿Dónde quedó la antigua amistad que tenían?

Por su parte, Bakugō estaba enfadado. Desde hace meses se había dado cuenta del cambio de personalidad de Izuku... Ya no era el mismo llorón de antes.

Los dos chicos estaban a punto de decirle algo a Izuku, pero el profesor ya había llegado, por lo que ordenó que todos tomaran asiento.

**[...]**

Durante el transcurso del día, felicitaron a Bakugō por quedar en primer lugar en el examen de la U.A. mientras que con Izuku, varios se empezaron a reír de él y su fracaso en el examen, pero todo eso cesó al ver que Izuku ni se inmutaba, es más, parecía que su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba en otro lugar... Y esto era porque él estaba pensando en una manera correcta de utilizar el One For All, además del examen que estaba próximo a venir.

Al finalizar el horario escolar, Izuku recibió un mensaje de All Might, diciéndole que lo estaba esperando afuera. Cuando se disponía a salir del aula, vió que Bakugō y unos chicos estaban en la puerta esperando a que él pasara, por lo que decidió irse por la puerta que estaba atrás.

Una vez que salió, Izuku llegó a la puerta principal, viendo que All Might estaba parado esperándolo junto a un auto.

**¿Listo para irnos, Midoriya-shounen? **-preguntó All Might-

**Sí, Toshinori-san **-respondió-

All Might le había dicho a Izuku que cuando estén en público y él no esté transformado, lo llame por su nombre, Yagi Toshinori.

Ambos entraron al auto, en donde All Might conducía con dirección a su casa.

**Mi maestro ya está esperándonos en mi casa **-dijo Toshinori mientras conducía-

**Le avisaré a mi madre que llegaré un poco tarde **-habló Izuku a la vez que escribía un mensaje- **No sabía que tenías un auto**

**Este es el reemplazo del All Might-móvil **-respondió mientras sonreía-

Después de casi 30 minutos de trayecto, ambos llegaron a un edificio.

**¿Vives aquí? **-preguntó Izuku al ver un edificio más o menos de lujo-

**Sí... Es simple, pero recuerda que nunca debes olvidar la humildad **-respondió mientras subían las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba en reparación-

Al llegar al último piso, All Might abrió la puerta de su departamento, dejando ver una impactante escena.

**¡AAAAHHH! **-gritaron ambos al ver el cuerpo de un anciano tirado en el piso-

**¿E-e-está muerto? **-preguntó nerviosamente-

La cabeza de All Might se llenó de miles de ideas... ¿Acaso **ÉL** había hecho esto? ¿Acaso **ÉL** los encontró? ¿Acaso **ÉL** lo había descubierto?

**¡Estoy vivo! **-gritó el anciano levantándose del piso-

Todas esas ideas desaparecieron al instante.

**¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó, Gran Torino? **-preguntó Toshinori a su maestro-

**Disculpa el desorden, Toshinori. Recogía todas estas salchichas, pero entonces me caí y el ketchup se esparció por todas partes **-explicó Gran Torino-

**No se preocupe, yo limpiaré todo **-respondió All Might, quien estaba a punto de traer los instrumentos de limpieza-

**Detente ahí, Toshinori **-habló autoritariamente- **Tú debes ser el noveno... Midoriya Izuku**

**M-mucho gusto, Gran Torino **-saludó nerviosamente-

**Toshinori me lo contó todo. Un chico quirkless con el sueño de ser un héroe... **-habló mientras lo analizaba-

All Might le había contado a Gran Torino sobre Izuku, todo lo que ocurrió desde su primer encuentro hasta el día de ayer.

**¿Cómo te va con el One For All? **-preguntó Gran Torino-

**N-no lo he vuelto a utilizar desde el examen de la U.A. **-habló un poco decaído-

**Ya veo. Escuché que fracasaste en el examen y que ahora aspiras a Shiketsu **-dijo Gran Torino-

**Sí. Para eso necesito aprender a utilizar correctamente el One For All para no lastimarme **-contestó Izuku con determinación-

Gran Torino se quedó pensando un rato para después comenzar a hablar.

**Ok mocoso... En estas 3 semanas yo te entrenaré para tu examen... A partir de hoy comienza el verdadero infierno**

Ante esas palabras, Izuku estaba emocionado, pero también nervioso... No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que el entrenamiento que tuvo con All Might era un juego de niños comparado con el entrenamiento que tendrá con Gran Torino.

Tan solo este hecho, haría que Izuku superara sus límites...

**[…]**

Izuku, All Might y Gran Torino se habían sentado en la sala para poder conversar.

**Dime mocoso, ¿tu familia sabe sobre el One For All? **-preguntó Gran Torino-

**No. Le mentí a mi madre diciéndole que mi quirk despertó durante el examen de la U.A. **-contestó Izuku, quien de repente agachó su cabeza- **En cuanto a mi padre... Él falleció hace mucho tiempo**

**Lamento tu pérdida, Midoriya-shounen **-dijo All Might, quien empezó a recordar a su maestra y en la forma en que la perdió-

**No te preocupes, ya pasó bastante tiempo **-contestó Izuku, animándose nuevamente-

**Toshinori, ¿cómo fue el entrenamiento del mocoso? **-volvió a preguntar-

Antes esa pregunta, All Might le contó acerca de los 10 meses de entrenamiento, con la intención de que su cuerpo sea un buen contenedor.

-Con un largo suspiro, Gran Torino habló- **Eso es en lo que has fallado, Toshinori. Tú solo te has concentrado en aumentar su fuerza bruta, pero no en pulir sus habilidades... ¿Y así piensas enseñar en la U.A.?**

**L-lo siento **-respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza-

**Supongo que también te tendré que enseñar a como ser un buen maestro **-esto solo ocasionó que el cuerpo de All Might temblara- **Mocoso, ¿alguna vez has peleado? ¿tienes algún estilo de pelea?**

**N-no. Nunca he peleado... Tampoco tengo un estilo de pelea **-respondió-

**¿Y así piensas convertirte en un héroe? No me digas que pensaste en solo ir por ahí dando puñetazos como idiota **-con solo ver la expresión de Izuku, sabía que tenía razón- **Mejor no contestes... Tenemos mucho que hacer en tan poco tiempo... Mocoso, ¿cómo te va en la escuela?**

**Tengo excelentes notas, por lo que el examen escrito no será ningún problema **-explicó Izuku-

**Ok... Toshinori, alista el auto que iremos hablar con la señora Midoriya... En estas 3 semanas faltarás a la escuela para dedicarnos exclusivamente al One For All **-dijo Gran Torino mientras se ponía de pie-

Izuku no dijo nada... Si esto era necesario para convertirse en un héroe, lo haría sin refutar.

Los 3 subieron al auto con dirección a la residencia Midoriya…


	4. 4

**Capítulo 4**

***Tiempo después***

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Izuku los guío hasta su casa y los hizo pasar.

**Okaa-san ya llegué **-avisó Izuku-

**Qué bueno que llegas **-contestó Inko mientras salía de la cocina, pero se quedó sorprendida ante la presencia de Gran Torino y All Might en su forma normal-

**Mucho gusto señora Midoriya, me llamo Yagi Toshinori **-se presentó A.M.- **Y él es mi maestro, Gran Torino**

**U-un placer, soy Midoriya Inko **-saludó nerviosamente- **Por favor, tomen asiento**

-Cuando todos tomaron asiento, Gran Torino fue el primero en hablar- **El motivo de nuestra visita, señora Midoriya, es para hablar sobre su hijo y su quirk**

**¿H-hay algo de malo?** -preguntó Inko-

**Como debe saber, su hijo despertó su quirk recientemente por lo que no sabe usarlo correctamente **-habló A.M. mientras la deba su teléfono a Inko para que vea un vídeo- **Este video fue donde su hijo lo utilizó por primera vez... Desde ese día no lo ha vuelto a utilizar**

Cuando Inko vió el vídeo de su hijo, se quedó con la boca abierta... Jamás imaginó que ahora él era capaz de destrozar un enorme robot de un solo golpe... Pero sintió un pequeño dolor al ver que su hijo había salido lastimado.

**Dos piernas y un brazo destrozados... Esos fueron los resultados de la primera vez que usó su quirk... Además de desaprobar el examen de la U.A. **-siguió hablando Gran Torino- **Por ese motivo, yo y Toshinori queremos hacernos cargo del entrenamiento de su hijo para que pueda controlar su quirk, y así, aprobar el examen de ingreso de Shiketsu**

Ante esto, Inko miró a Izuku y les contó acerca de la infancia de él. Les contó que ella no lo apoyaba debido al miedo que sentía que le ocurriera lo mismo que a su esposo.

**... Pero sé que ahora, Izuku es capaz de cumplir sus sueños y yo lo apoyaré en cualquier decisión que él tome**... **Gran Torino, Toshinori-san, ayuden a mi hijo **-dijo Inko mientas agachaba la cabeza-

All Might y Gran Torino sonrieron sinceramente... Ellos entendían la preocupación de Inko.

**Otra cosa que le iba a pedir era que deje a Izuku faltar hasta después del examen de Shiketsu **-dijo Gran Torino-

Inko sabía que su hijo no tenía ningún problema en cuanto a sus estudios por lo que aceptó.

Luego de que Inko los invitó a cenar, All Might y Gran Torino se retiraron, pero antes de eso...

**Mocoso, el OFA ahora es parte de ti **-fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Izuku solo se quedó parado, pensando en lo que dijo Gran Torino.

**[...]**

***Al día siguiente***

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando el celular de Izuku empezó a sonar... Era un mensaje de Gran Torino.

**Es hora del entrenamiento... Estoy afuera**

No sabía de donde había sacado fueras, pero fue capaz de levantarse y alistarse.  
Antes de salir de casa, le escribió una carta a su madre, informándole que se iba a entrenar.

Anoche, su madre le dijo que iba llamar a la escuela para informarle sobre su ausencia por 3 semanas debido a problemas familiares.

Cuando salió, pudo ver el carro a Gran Torino y a All Might dentro del auto, por lo que se acercó.

**Ok mocoso, tendrás que correr desde aquí hasta la casa de Toshinori... Sin trampas **-dijo Gran Torino, indicándole a All Might que arrancara el auto-

**P-pero **-trató de hablar, pero ellos ya se habían ido- **No tengo elección**

Sin nada más que hacer, Izuku empezó a correr hasta la casa de All Might.

**[...]**

***Varias horas después***

Izuku por fin había llegado a la casa de All Might. No estaba seguro de cuantas horas había pasado, pero eso no lo importaba... Él tenía sed.

**Lo hiciste bien mocoso. Tienes buena resistencia... Por un momento pensé que ibas a tardar más **-dijo Gran Torino al ver a Izuku con el polo empapado de sudor mientras tomaba bastante agua-

Por otro lado, All Might estaba leyendo varios libros sobre educación y como ser un buen maestro... Todo esto por órdenes de su maestro.

Después que desayunó, Gran Torino procedió a explicarle el plan de entrenamiento de esta primera semana.

**Saldrás de tu casa a las 5:30 a.m. y correrás hasta la casa de Toshinori, tomarás desayuno e iniciaremos el entrenamiento. Hallaremos y practicarás un estilo de pelea adecuado para ti. Seguirás ejercitando tu cuerpo... Afinaremos tus sentidos... Haremos muchas más cosas que iré explicándote durante el día... Y, por último, te irás a casa corriendo** -dijo Gran Torino- **Quizás te pueda sonar sencillo, pero te aseguro que no lo es**

**Si, Gran Torino **-por alguna razón, Izuku se sentía emocionado y un poco asustado con este entrenamiento-

**Iniciemos **-habló Gran Torino, comenzando a saltar sobre las paredes mientras golpeaba a Izuku- **Solo debes golpearme una vez usando el OFA... ¡AHORA!**

Gran Torino seguía saltando por las paredes atacando a Izuku, mientras que él se defendía sin siquiera saber cómo usar el OFA.

_**Está destruyendo mi casa **_-pensó All Might-

Mientras que Gran Torino e Izuku "entrenaban", All Might leía algunos libros sobre cómo convertirse en un buen maestro.

**Vamos mocoso, ¿por qué no me atacas? **-preguntó Gran Torino, golpeando al peliverde- **¿Acaso no has sido testigo de mi fuerza justo ahora?**

En ese momento, Gran Torino destruyó el microondas, haciendo que All Might quedara con la boca abierta.

_**Recién acabo de comprarlo **_-pensó All Might-

**P-porque si lo hago, d-destruiré el departamento y me lastimaré **-respondió nerviosamente, a la vez que era golpeado-

**¿Quién diría que el noveno iba a ser tan patético? **-dijo Gran Torino-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Izuku decidió tomarse enserio el entrenamiento, por lo que se decidió a usar el OFA.

_**Si no lo puedes ver, concéntrate en el sonido **_-pensó mientras concentraba el OFA en su brazo- _**No solo confíes en tu visión... Usa tus otros sentidos**_

Gran Torino estaba a punto de atacar a Izuku por la espalda, pero este se lanzó al piso para evitarlo gracias a que había prevenido su ataque.

**¿Análisis y predicción, huh? **-dijo G.T. mientras lo inmovilizaba ocasionando que perdiera la concentración- **No has podido atacarme ni una sola vez**

**L-lo siento** -habló Izuku mientras se ponía de pie-

Al ver el fracaso del peliverde, Gran Torino se separó y fue por su billetera.

**Toshinori, vamos a comprar un microondas... Tengo taiyaki congelado **-dijo G.T.-

All Might dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y abrió la puerta principal para ir con Gran Torino.

**Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?... **-preguntó Izuku-

**Te lo dije ayer...** -fue lo último que dijo G.T. antes de irse con Toshinori-

Izuku se quedó pensando, tratando de recordar lo que dijo Gran Torino.

**Ahh... Que dijo, que dijo, que dijo... "El One For All** **ahora es** **parte de ti" **-susurró Izuku- **Un quirk... Es solamente otra parte de mi cuerpo... ¡Solo necesito pensar más a fondo en el OFA **-dijo Izukumientras se ponía a escribir en su libreta-

Izuku no lo sabía, pero fue escuchado por A.M. y G.T. quienes sonrieron a la deducción del chico.

**Veo que se dio cuenta de algo importante **-habló G.T. mientras iba con Toshinori al auto-

**Así es... Dejando eso de lado, Toshinori... ¿Le hablaste sobre él? **-preguntó G.T.-

**N-no... Aún no **-contestó A.M.-

-Ante esa respuesta, Gran Torino suspiró- **Estás haciendo lo mismo que Nana... Antes de haberle entregado el OFA, debiste hablarle sobre las responsabilidades que tiene como el siguiente portador... **-habló G.T.- **Si el OFA fuera un contrato, la batalla contra All For One serían las letras pequeñas... Pero bueno, supongo que se lo dirás cuando creas que esté listo, ¿verdad?**

**A-así es **-fue lo último que dijo A.M. antes de subir al auto-

**[...]**

Unos minutos después que ambos se fueron, Izuku decidió salir un rato para tomar aire fresco.

**Piensa... All Might dijo que el OFA era como una antorcha... Un quirk que ha ido almacenando poder de los antiguos portadores... La razón por la que me rompí los huesos fue debido a la energía que acumulé en mi brazo y mis piernas era demasiada a la que mi cuerpo puede soportar... Y si... Auch** -se quejó Izuku antes que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo-

Mientras él iba caminando por la calle, se chocó con un cartel de un pequeño restaurante. Al mirar el cartel más de cerca, leyó que había una promoción de 2x1 de Katsudon.

**No me caería mal un pequeño descanso** -dijo mientras entraba al restaurante- **Tal vez pueda pensar mejor con el estómago lleno**

Izuku decidió entrar al pequeño restaurante, para luego tomar asiento en la barra. Al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta que no había muchas personas debido a que se estaba haciendo tarde.

**Hola muchacho, ¿qué puedo servirte?** -preguntó la dueña del local, quien también era la mesera-

**Buenas tardes, deme la oferta de Katsudon por favor **-contestó Izuku-

**¿Esperas a alguien más? **-volvió a preguntar la dueña-

**N-no. Los dos son para mí** -dijo Izuku-

**Ya veo. En unos minutos estará listo los platillos** -respondió mientras sonreía-

**Gracias** -dijo mientras veía a la señora que se iba a la cocina-

Mientras que esperaba a que trajeran su comida, Izuku decidió retomar sus pensamientos anteriores.

**La primera vez que usé el OFA, sentí que la energía se acumulaba en mi brazo y piernas... **-Izuku empezó a susurrar, pero fue interrumpido por la mesera-

**Aquí está tu orden **-  
dijo la mesera mientras colocaba los 2 platos-

Izuku le agradeció a la señora y comenzó a comer... Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que empezó el entrenamiento con Gran Torino.

_**Todos han despertado su quirk a los 4 años, lo que significa que han tenido mucho tiempo para practicar y usar su quirk tan fácilmente como respirar... Pero a mí me quedan menos de tres semanas para poder dominarlo, aunque sea un pequeño porcentaje...**_-pensó Izuku- _**Controlar el OFA como respirar**_

Mientras terminaba su primer plato, pudo escuchar una conversación que venía desde la cocina.

**¿No se pudo descongelar del todo? **-preguntó la dueña-

**No. Al parecer el microondas no funciona bien... Solo descongeló una parte **-dijo una chica-

**No está malogrado... Dime, ¿pusiste el plato grande ahí simplemente? **-preguntó la dueña- **Si lo encajas ahí por la fuerza, entonces no puede girar correctamente**

**E-entiendo, okaa-san **-dijo la chica-

**Solo parte de él se va a calentar de esa forma... Es como si no hubieras calentado nada de esa forma, Anko-chan **-habló la madre-

**L-lo siento **-respondió Anko-

Al escuchar esas palabras, algo dentro de la cabeza de Izuku se prendió.

_**Instintivamente, mi cuerpo acumuló la energía donde lo necesitaba durante el examen, pero esa energía fue demasiada... Si distribuyo la energía en todo mi cuerpo, entonces...**_ pensó Izuku-

Teniendo una idea de cómo utilizar OFA correctamente, Izuku puso el dinero en la mesa y se fue corriendo.

**¡Gracias! **-gritó Izuku mientras salía-

Llegando hasta un callejón, decidió poner en práctica lo que había pensado.

**Bien, distribuye la energía en todo tu cuerpo... 1%, 2%, 3%...**

El cuerpo de Izuku comenzó a cubrirse de algunas manchas rojas y algunos rayos verdes.

**Mierda **-dijo mientras caía al suelo- **Mi límite actual es 3%**

Viendo que su experimento fue un éxito, decidió regresar a la casa de All Might y enseñarles su avance.


	5. 5

**Capítulo 5**

All Might y Gran Torino habían regresado de comprar el nuevo microondas, pero se extrañaron al no encontrar a Izuku.

**¿Dónde estará el mocoso? **-preguntó G.T.-

**De seguro salió para despejarse **-respondió A.M. quien estaba sosteniendo el microondas nuevo-

De un momento a otro, la puerta principal fue abierta de golpe, ocasionando que a Toshinori se le cayera el microondas debido al susto.

**¡All Might! ¡Gran Torino! ¡Al fin lo descubrí!** -gritó Izuku con alegría-

Al escuchar las palabras de Izuku, Gran Torino sonrió mientras que Toshinori miraba al piso, donde estaba su microondas nuevo... Izuku miró hacia donde estaba viendo All Might y entendió lo que había provocado.

**L-lo siento All Might, no era mi intención asustarte... Tiene garantía, ¿cierto? **-preguntó Izuku-

**Deja eso de lado mocoso **-habló G.T.-** Ahora dinos, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste?**

**La razón por la que salí lastimado la primera vez que usé el OFA, fue porque toda la energía se acumuló en mi brazo y piernas **-explicó Izuku- **Por eso, si quiero controlarlo, debo hacer que la energía fluya por todo mi cuerpo**

Izuku comenzó a distribuir la energía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que aparezca algunas manchas rojas y rayos verdes.

**Hasta ahora, solo puedo liberar el 3% del OFA **-dijo Izuku mientras lo desactivaba- **Lo llamo "Full Cowl"... Quizás lo debería llamar "One For All - Overdrive"**

**Felicidades, Midoriya-shounen **-dijo A.M. recogiendo la caja de su nuevo microondas roto-

**Lo has hecho bien, mocoso... Pero tenemos que subir el porcentaje, ya que un miserable 3% no basta **-dijo G.T. mientras buscaba un cronómetro- **Lo primero que vamos a hacer es averiguar cuánto puedes durar en esa forma**

Asintiendo, Izuku activó el Full Cowl durante unos 4 de minutos.

**Esto es agotador **-dijo Izuku recuperando el aliento-

**4 minutos... Debemos aumentar... Sígueme **-dijo G.T. mientras abría la puerta-

Izuku lo siguió hasta afuera del edificio, mientras que Toshinori se lamentaba sobre su microondas.

**¿Por qué estamos aquí, Gran Torino? **-preguntó Izuku-

**He notado que la única manera de poder aumentar el porcentaje es fortaleciendo tu cuerpo **-respondió mientras se subía a la espalda de Izuku- **Ahora corre**

Sin más alternativa, empezó a correr mientras llevaba a Gran Torino en su espalda.

Luego de casi 1 hora corriendo, ambos llegaron a una playa que coincidentemente estaba repleta de basura.

**Toshinori me comentó acerca de tu anterior entrenamiento... Como te habrás dado cuenta, realizarás el mismo entrenamiento, pero con la diferencia que cuando te lo indique, usarás tu quirk **-explicó G.T.- **Además que será un buen lugar para entrenar tus destrezas...**

Escuchando atentamente lo que dijo G.T. Izuku comenzó a usar el Full Cowl para que poco a poco pueda acostumbrarse.

***5 horas después***

Izuku estaba empapado de sudor debido a todo el ejercicio... Totalmente agotado.

**G-Gran Torino, c-creo que me voy a desmayar **-dijo Izuku mientras se caía al suelo-

**Lo estás haciendo bien mocoso... Has podido incrementar la duración... Pero esto aún no termina **-habló mientras All Might aparecía en su auto- **Toshinori, haz lo que acordamos**

Haciendo caso a lo que su maestro dijo, All Might se transformó y comenzó a lanzarle objetos a Izuku.

**Ahora deberás esquivar usando el OFA **-ordenó G.T.- **Si no lo haces, seguirás limpiando la playa toda la noche**

Aguantando las ganas de caer inconsciente, Izuku se puso de pie y activó el Full Cowl mientras esquivaba los objetos.

A pesar de que a veces los objetos lo golpeaba, él pudo esquivar la mayoría... Entre uno de esos objetos se encontraba el microondas de All Might... Y así el tiempo pasó.

**La razón de este entrenamiento es para ver tu tiempo de reacción, además de mejorar tus reflejos **-explicó G.T.- **Hoy hemos tenido un gran avance...**

**Si **-dijo Izuku totalmente agotado-

**Mañana nos enfocaremos en tu estilo de pelea... Aprenderás que no puedes ir por ahí dando puñetazos como idiota **-habló Gran Torino mientras se alejaba de la playa con All Might- **Deberías irte. Ya se está haciendo tarde... Recuerda, debes ir corriendo hasta tu casa**

**Nos vemos mañana, Midoriya-shounen **-se despidió All Might-

Y así, Izuku se quedó parado en la playa, solo...

**Después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿quieren que me vaya solo? **-se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie, pero de un momento a otro su estómago empezó a gruñir- **Me muero de hambre**

Ya eran pasada la medianoche, lo que significaba que pocas tiendas estaban abiertas a esas horas.

Sin nada más que hacer, Izuku empezó a correr hasta su casa mientras buscaba algún lugar donde pudiera comer.

**[...]**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar para poder comer.

**M-me voy a morir **-dijo mientras caía al suelo- **Lo peor es que recién ha pasado un día de entrenamiento**

Pero justo en ese momento sintió un olor familiar.

**E-es katsudon **-habló Izuku-

Empezó a correr hasta el restaurante donde provenía el olor con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Totalmente rendido y con un dolor en la cara, fue corriendo hasta su casa tal como Gran Torino se lo había ordenado...

**[...]**

Una semana había pasado desde que Izuku empezó a entrenar con Gran Torino. y los resultados fueron mejores de lo que se esperó... Todo eso debido al intenso entrenamiento que duraba todo el día, llevando una dieta estricta (nada de Katsudon) ... Si tenía buena suerte, podía dormir unas cuantas horas.

Para resumir su entrenamiento, era correr hasta la casa de All Might llevando varias pesas, entrenar el Full Cowl, entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, limpiar la playa usando su quirk, evitar las golpizas de Gran Torino, etc... Tenía que llevar su cuerpo al límite.

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche cuando Gran Torino e Izuku subieron a lo alto del edificio donde vivía All Might.

**¿Qué hacemos aquí Gran Torino? **-preguntó Izuku, quien tenía unas cuantas vendas en el cuerpo-

**Lo que haremos será algo fácil... ¿Cómo te va con el OFA? **-preguntó-

Izuku activó el Full Cowl, el cual ahora podía mantenerlo por mayor tiempo.

**Debido al infernal entrenamiento, mi cuerpo ahora puede aguantar un 4%... Quizás un 5% **-respondió Izuku-

**Bien. Si el entrenamiento sigue como lo planeé, podrías llegar a dominarlo entre 6 y 8% antes de tu examen en Shiketsu **-explicó G.T.-

**¿U-usted cree eso? **-preguntó Izuku sonando no muy convencido-

**¿Acaso dudas de mí? **-habló Gran Torino-

**N-no... Solo pienso que quizás podría ser poco probable que pueda dominarlo hasta ese porcentaje **-dijo Izuku esperando que G.T. no se enojara-

**Entonces entrenarás más duro para que puedas llegar hasta un 10% **-respondió el anciano-

Mientras que Izuku se maldecía por haber contradicho a G.T., empezaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, que poco fueron incrementando.

**Mocoso, este entrenamiento consiste en mejorar tu agilidad, por lo que usando el One For All, irás corriendo y saltando entre los edificios... Si estás con la guardia baja, te atacaré **-explicó Gran Torino-

**P-pero está lloviendo, además es ilegal usar mi quirk en la calle **-se quejó el peliverde-

**El clima es un factor sorpresa que nos favorece... Además, será divertido ver cómo eres perseguido por héroes **-dijo Gran Torino para después reírse- **Ok, empecemos de una vez... Solo tienes que ir en línea recta**

Haciendo caso a su maestro, Izuku activó el ofa y corrió por la azotea del edificio para después dar un gran salto para llegar al otro lado.

**¡EXTREMO! **-gritó Izuku al sentir la lluvia en la cara mientras estaba en el aire-

Al ver que esto era totalmente divertido, Izuku corrió nuevamente y saltó al otro edificio.

**Mocoso, debes hacerlo sin parar... Para ser más precisos, considera esto como una clase de Parkour **-dijo Gran Torino, haciendo que Izuku asistiera-

Gracias a su quirk, a Gran Torino le fue sencillo desplazarse hasta donde se encontraba Izuku.

Lentamente, Izuku corrió para dar otro salto mientras esquivaba uno que otro golpe de Gran Torino...


End file.
